Entering A new future
by winter.kornfield
Summary: After witnessing the death of her best friend and blood brother, through an ancient ritual, Harry Potter, Hermione is given a second chance at life by her dead headmaster.
Chapter 1

Elven

"I amar prestar sen: han mathon ne nen,

Han mathon ne chae...a Han noston Ned

Wilith."

(English :)

"The world is changed: I feel it in the

Water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it

In the air...Much that once was is lost,

For none now live who remember it."

It began with the forging of the Great

Rings.

Three were given to the Elves, immortal,

Wisest...fairest of all beings.

Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners

And craftsmen of the mountain halls.

And Nine...nine rings were gifted to the

Race of Men who, above all else, desire

Power.

For within these rings was bound the

Strength and will to govern each race.

But they were all of them deceived.

...for another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of

Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged

In secret a Master Ring to control all

Others.

...and into this Ring he poured his

Cruelty, his malice and his will to

Dominate all life.

One Ring to rule them all...

One by one the Free lands of Middle earth

Fell to the power of the ring.

But there were some...who resisted.

A last alliance of Men and Elves marched

Against the armies of Mordor.

On the slopes of Mount Doom they fought

For the freedom of Middle- Earth.

Victory was near!

But the power of the Ring could not be

Undone.

It was in this moment. When all hope had

Faded, that Isildur, son of the king,

Took up his father's sword.

Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of

Middle Earth, was defeated.

The Ring passed to Isildur...who had this

One chance to destroy evil forever.

But the hearts of Men are easily

Corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a

Will of its own.

It betrayed Isildur to his death.

And some things that should not have been

Forgotten...were lost.

History became legend...legend became

Myth.

And for two and a half thousand years the

Ring passed out of all knowledge.

Until, when chance came, it ensnared a

New bearer!

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who

Took it deep into the tunnels of the

Misty Mountains.

And there, it consumed him.

The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long

Life. For five hundred years it poisoned

His mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's

Cave...

It waited.

Darkness crept back into the forests of

The world. Rumor grew of a Shadow in the

East...whispers of a nameless fear. And

The Ring of Power perceived...its time

Had now come. It abandoned Gollum.

But something happened then the Ring did

Not intend...

It was picked up by the most unlikely

Creature imaginable...

A Hobbit...Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

For the time will soon come when Hobbits

Will shape the fortunes of all.

Her life was shattering before her eyes, the last thing anchoring her to this world was now bleeding out before her. Slowly she felt her body fall beside him, tears blurring her vision, silent screams filling her ears. Blood spread on her hands and cloths as she picked his head up and placed it upon her lap, closing his open eyes in the process. As she examined his shredding corpse she let out an anguished cry so sad and mournful even the enemy cringed. Well most of them that is.

"HAHAHA, HARRY POTTER IS DEAD, YOUR HERO IS NO MORE!" the retched voice of her best friend and blood brother's murderer echoed throughout the castle. All hope dissipated from the resistance with each cry from the young woman and laugh from the monster. "ALL THAT REMAINS OF HIS PITIFUL EXISTANCE IS HIS MUDBLOOD!" She clenched her fist in burning rage with each word he spoke. Giving one last loving look to her brother Hermione grabbed the Elder wand that Harry threw to her before his death, passing ownership to her in the process, and rose behind the crazed monster. Her new wand was raised, fire blazing in her eyes. As she was about to shoot the killing curse at him he turned and shot one at her first. The green light was racing towards her, her eyes closed in anticipation. But instead of the blackness she had been expecting she felt a lightness encase her. Opening her eyes she saw that she was engulfed in a bright blue light surrounded by her family and friends, all deceased. They were facing Lord Voldemort arms outstretched blocking his spell, holding it at bay. Two ghostly figures turned towards her smiling, her brothers spirits, Ron and Harry came towards her eye bright with love and affection. A more solid figure appeared in her vision. Someone whom she and everyone had long since thought dead was beaming at her proudly.

"Oh my dear this is not the end for you." Dumbledore said sagely. She gaped at him with wide brown eyes. "Yes child I am much alive, well in this world I am no longer but in my home world I am. I have much to explain but for now I can only share this with you. You have a choice my dear. You can stay here and pass on into the afterlife with your family, or you can follow me and be given a second chance in another world. One without Riddle, one with hope and a possible future full of happiness and joy." She turned her teary eyes to Harry and Ron.

"But I won't be with you if I join the professor." She whispered to them. In response they smiled mischievously.

"That's not entirely true Mione, I'll be joining you from the beginning. Ron though will be following his family to the afterlife." Harry said. She widened her eyes and looked to the professor.

"He will?" she asked

"Indeed, you were each given this chance. Mister Weasley has his reason for not joining us though."

"I'm tired Mia, I just want to rest with my family, I will always be with you though. I want you to have a chance to live, please follow him, live for the both of us." Ron said. Hermione smiled and nodded, she faced the professor who offered his hand to her. She grasped tightly onto his hand and watched as the world spun around her before her eyes, colors blurring to black and losing consciousness.


End file.
